Flames Of The Forgotten
by Ms.Infamous62
Summary: The Sons are supposed to be a knit tight group right? Certain things are hidden, making the once close friends slowly part away. There's jealousy, hidden powers and even a tainted desire that's enough to rip apart the seams of a century old friendship.
1. Prolouge

* * *

**Okay, surely if you read my Covenant fics, then you read others, and there are fews that focus on the Sons' having another specific power,  
depending on their personality, like how Tyler, since he's the innocent one, he's empathic almost. Well, usually they have the Sons' helping him,  
but since Tyler is the youngest, he usually would feel like he has to prove himself, like he has act like he's strong around the others.  
So maybe he doesn't necessarily tell them what happens to him. It's just a random thought i had *shrugs* I cant control them, it's actually annoying.**

**Enough with the rambling, here's the prolouge.**

* * *

_God, they never stop arguing._

Tyler scowled slightly, his head was pulsing as he watched the show down between Caleb and Reid, it was like they were stuck on reply, each night, a different setting, the same problem.

He hated it.

Infact, he loathed it. He fought the scowl off his face as he watched Reid throw the first hit, _as usual_. Tyler resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his blonde haired friend, he had love for the boy, but Reid never knew when to just stand down.

His eyes widened slightly when Caleb retaliated.

_Oh Fuck_

Tyler looked over at Pogue who gave him the same expression, the two would usually step in, each taking their respective friend and pulling them away from the other, talking the whole situation over. Tyler almost grimaced, he'd be stuck listening to Reid bitch and moan about how Caleb's always riding on his ass.

_Well he wouldn't have to, if Reid just stopped and thinked things through before acting on impulses_

Tyler rubbed his temples, Pogue threw him a weary glance, his brothers' anger was getting to him, almost poisoning him, he was never this angry, never this foul in his thoughts. Caleb had thrown Reid back, causing him to hit the wall at Nicky's, this was another repeat of earlier in the year. He bit down on his back teeth, Chase Collins has affected them all, each in their own way, but they were all hit by him.

Tyler watched Reid land in the snow covered glass and he shook his head, Pogue had managed to control Caleb and Tyler grabbed onto Reid, the block wasn't enough to hold back the anger and hurt that Reid felt. Tyler would have dropped his hand, but he had to help his friend up. Reid had shrugged out his grasp, shaking the snow off as he stormed past Caleb.

"Cale..." Tyler whined almost, looking at the leader. "You know it's a sacred offense to use against each other." He kept his bright blue eyes on Caleb.

"Dont tell it to me, Baby boy." He snarled and Tyler felt that lash of anger. Tyler shuddered slightly as the sickening feeling placed itself in his gut once again. Caleb had managed to calm down and walked away from them as he stepped back into Nicky's. Tyler leaned against the wall as the feeling rose from his stomach to his chest, the anger gripping his lungs as he wanted nothing more than to scream and blow them all away, to show them how idiotic they were, using while they were all close to ascension, how Caleb had vowed himself not to use after he had ascended.

Tyler's heart dropped at the broken promise, he feared for Caleb, feared that maybe Reid wont be the only one facing addiction. "Ty?" His eyes watered slightly as he looked at Pogue. "It's going to be okay, man." Pogue's hand clasped around his shoulder, Tyler nodded as his breathing hitched, Pogue sighed and placed both his hands on Tyler's shoulders. "Look at me, Baby boy." Tyler's blue eyes frantically snapped to Pogue's seeking comfort in the hazel orbs. "Breathe, Baby boy."

Tyler nodded and tried to regulate his intake, his chest constricted further and it was coming in short pants.

Pogue sighed, "Damnit, Ty....you left your inhaler?" Tyler almost laughed at the thought, he had told Pogue that he was asthmatic, that was the reason for the attacks, and the stress made his attacks more frquent. Tyler simply nodded as he panted, it wasn't his fault that the brown haired boy was a bit dim. Pogue's light eyes blackened over and the chilling sensation rippled over his skin, slowly his lungs relaxed and his heart beat slowed, Pogue's black orbs constant on his blue ones. "I can't keep doing this everytime, Baby boy."

"Tell it to them." He snapped and rubbed his chest, the ever present ache was there, it was just there, it didnt seem to go away for days after these attacks.

Pogue grinned slightly, Tyler almost glared, he didnt find any humor in this situation. "I'll go talk to Caleb." Tyler simply nodded as Pogue patted his shoulders and headed towards the bar.

_Their going to be the death of me. _

He thought that quietly to himself as he let his head fall back, so far, February had been nothing but full of fights, Reid's ascension was in a few days and that was simply adding to the stress he was feeling from the others. He let out a snort of laughter, his ascension wouldn't be that far behind, with these few months left of school, he wanted nothing more than to break away from the Covenant, to have some type of emotional freedom.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, the cold winter air nipped at his skin as reality finally sunk in, the stupid wish of freedom was far from his grasp, he would be here, in Ipswich, if not, around them. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, he hated his own thoughts, they made it seem like he didnt love them in his mind, he did, ever since his father's death, Tyler had depended on them more than before, and that was his downfall.

His phone rang in his pocket, causing him to jump as his hand dived in his pocket. He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear, "Hello?" he breathed, unsure of who the number belonged to.

"Where the hell are you, Baby boy? I want to get the fuck out of here.' Reid growled into the phone, Tyler pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded to himself.

"I'm walking through the bar now." he answered softly and the click on the other line signaled that Reid had hung up. He looked at the phone dejectedly and shoved it back in his pocket as he walked back into Nicky's. He focused his mind on one thing, blocking the other emotions out as he brushed shoulders with the drunk characters in the bar.

_I just want it to stop_

He blinked slowly and came out the front, spotting his hummer....with Reid in the drivers seat.

_That's all..._

He shook his head slightly and walked over, he didnt have the energy to fight anymore.

* * *

**You like? *shrugs* Just a reminder, this takes place a few months after the Chase incident, their still in school, it's February, duh as stated before. SO it's still cold, trust me, i know Massachusetts weather *rolls eyes* Yes there is snow...for those that dont know. And yes, i decided to borrow the Tyler being an empath sort of thing, so it'll work into my story, let me know if anything should be changed/added. This is Tyler centered, so there wont be much of the boys, =/ sorry**


	2. Overload

**Glad you guys are enjoying the story =] Just a heads up, this is not a slash, it's also not a romantic story, more drama/suspense or whatever category i had it under heehee**_(I can't type El Oh El, due to my friend and i agreeing that im addicted to it)_**It's more focused on Tyler and my OC, although i really dont want to do a romantic story...again, who knows where it'll lead. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy reading, leave me them reviews, i feed them to Eva and she spits out the chapters heehee.**

**and...Read ON!**

**Disclaimer (I know i forgot to do this before): I dont anything from the Covenant world, just Eva.**

* * *

The quivering breath left her lips as she furrowed her brows and pinched the bridge of her nose, the headache that seemed to grow between her eyes was subtly getting worse as the day went on and she wasn't sure how long she could actually take anymore. She cracked her eyes open slowly as she glanced around the classroom, it seemed that God loved her today, the class had maintained a quiet nature throughout the period.

Eva turned her head and the sun beat in the through the windows, it felt like an ice pick was trying to drive itself through her eyes. She whimpered and pulled her blazer over her head, the bell run and the sound echoed in her mind, causing the sudden wave of nausea to wash over her.

"Eva?" Her friend, Marcella, placed her hand comfortingly on the brunette's shoulder. Eva swallowed down the bile and turned her bleary eyes on her friend. "Jesus…" Marcella breathed and pushed her ebony hair back as she tried to figure out a way to help Eva up.

"I'm fine." Eva mumbled and pushed herself up, grabbed her bag, she wobbled to the side and shrieked slightly as she rested against the desk, taking slow deep breaths. "Just need some painkillers, and I'll be good." She said breathlessly, Marcella dug through her purse and pulled out small little tin container.

"Here, this will help, it's aspirin." She said slowly, Eva looked at her, a blanch expression on her face as she shook her head at her friend and swallowed the pill dry.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom, give me a few minutes." Marcella nodded before walking out of the classroom. Eva took a deep breath before forcing herself to walk down the small steps and exiting the room to step into the halls. She forced her head straight as she weaved her way through the bodies that moved along the hall. She felt someone shove her violently and that caused her stomach to lurch. She covered her mouth and gagged as she ran into the bathroom, zipping past the sinks and diving into a stall as she clutched the porcelain bowl and emptied the contents of her stomach.

She took a deep breath as she glanced over, the person next to her still heaving, she grimaced slightly and grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her mouth. Her eyes snapped open and she bent down on the floor, she was expecting to meet bare legs, matching her own, instead there was slack covered legs. Eva shot up and pushed the stall door open, coming face to face with the urinals lined against the wall. "Fuck me sideways." She groaned and heard the person whimper in the stall behind her.

She licked her lips nervously and scrunched her nose at the taste, her hand shakily reached out and pushed the unlocked door open. The hunched over male figure was still clinging to the toilet, gasping for air almost. "Go away, Reid." He growled and Eva blinked, _Tyler Simms?_ She knelt behind him and rubbed his back gently. He had stiffened under her touch and she pulled her hand away and stood up, walking to the sinks as she reached for a few paper towels and wet them slightly before walking back to the stall.

Tyler was leaning against the stall wall, his chest heaving slightly as Eva bit her lip and wiped his face gently. His eyes snapped open and she almost froze, she had always seen Tyler's eyes bright and full of life almost. Now, they were dark and tired, bloodshot as well as the red dots appeared on his cheeks from the pressure of the heaving. "Just breathe through your nose." She said softly and placed her hand on his chest.

Tyler looked down at her warily before letting his head fall back and breathing through his nose as Eva continued to wipe around his mouth. "What are you doing in the boys bathroom?" his voice was tired, he had pushed himself off the bathroom stall and stumbled. Eva jumped slightly and caught him, slinging his arm over her shoulder as she pulled him to the sinks, pushing him against one as he leaned against it. She grabbed a few more paper towels, her headache had disappeared as she fussed over him. He grabbed her hand and shook his head, "Don't…don't do that." He said harshly and let go of her hand.

"Fine." She dropped the paper towels and watched as he struggled to breathe, Eva bit her lip, the memories of her younger brother flashing in her mind. Tyler looked at her sadly, "Come here." She whispered and pulled up her light brown hair, piling it in a messy bun as Tyler pushed himself off the sink just enough for her to weasel her way behind him.

"What are you doing?" He panted as she placed her hands on his chest, feeling his erratic heartbeat, and held him back against her, shifting uncomfortably as her chest was tight against his back.

She took a deep breath and he tried to wiggle away, "Don't fight it, just try to match your breaths with mine." She took another deep breath and Tyler was still, she breathed again and smiled slightly when Tyler attempted to match it. "Let's try again." She repeated her process and Tyler's heart beat had managed to slow down, his breaths coming easier. "Good." She whispered and let him go, moving out from behind him as she dipped her head slightly.

"Thanks." Tyler gave her a curt nod, Eva walked over to the sink next to him and splashed some water on her face and passed a coarse paper towel over her skin and sighed, keeping her hands flat on the counter. "Is something wrong…?" Tyler bit his lip, realizing he didn't know the brunette girl in front of him was.

She looked over at him, "Eva…Eva Winters." She sighed and glanced at the door, she wasn't sure who she'd run into as soon as she stepped out into the hall. She rubbed her hands over her face and looked over at Tyler. "What happened?" She asked curiously and Tyler's stomach clenched.

_How was he supposed to tell her that his friends using and fighting with each other affected him physically? Why the hell would he even tell her that?_

Tyler ran a hand over his sweat soaked hair and grimaced, wiping the palm of his hand on his slacks as he looked back at the green eyed girl. "Nothing…" That was all he could manage, he didn't know how to form it into words, how to form _that_ situation into words.

Eva looked at him sternly for a minute and shook her head, "If you don't want to tell me, you could have just said so, Simms." Eva crossed her arms and looked at him before shrugging. "Look, do me this favor at least." She grinned and Tyler's face went stoic. "Can you check to make sure no one's in the hall? I don't want to be caught coming out of the boys bathroom." She grinned slightly and let her waves fall down as she pulled the hair tie out.

Tyler pushed himself off the sink, his muscles felt weak and lethargic, he wobbled slightly and Eva caught it, he knew she saw him struggle, so it was no surprise to him when she wrapped an arm around his waist and his arm over her shoulders. "You don't have to-"

"Call it my charity." She muttered and helped him out of the bathroom; thank God the hall was empty as he stumbled his way down the hall, almost causing her to fall. "Where's your dorm?" he may have looked skinny, but Tyler Simms was most definitely not light. She groaned slightly as they made it up a flight onto the boy's dormitory level. She helped him down the hall and placed him against the wall as she rummaged his pockets.

"What are you doing?" His hands caught hers and she looked up at him, her green eyes wide as he looked at her shocked. He reached into his slacks pocket and pulled out the keys to his hummer, his dorm key attached, the thing weighed a ton to him at the moment. "You should leave before Reid gets here." He mumbled and smacked his lips together, the suddenly parched feeling in his mouth. She jingled the keys she unlocked the door and helped Tyler in; she dropped him on his bed and sat down in the chair at the desk, rubbing her back slightly.

"Garwin's not going to be out anytime soon." She said softly and cracked her neck, sighing softly.

Tyler shrugged off his blazer slowly, his eyes on Eva, "Why are you doing all this?" He inquired, she had to have some motive to doing this, nobody in Ipswich was _this_ nice, without wanting something.

Eva turned her eyes on him and saw the apprehension, "I want to rape you and now you've fallen into my trap." She rolled her eyes, "If you want me gone that bad, just tell me." She snapped and stood up, walking towards the door.

"No…I just…" he sighed, he wasn't used to someone attending to him, he swallowed and licked his lips, his eyes caught her movement as she walked to the mini fridge and bent down, opening it as she reached for a Gatorade and tossed it to him. He caught, barely, and cracked it open, "Thanks." He said softly before guzzling down the drink, the cool feeling soothing his throat and his upset stomach.

"Once again, it's nothing big, stop thanking me." She grinned and bit her lip; Eva sat down on the unoccupied bed and tucked her legs under her. "Why wasn't one of the others with you?" She asked softly, "Or do you usually run away when you're having some sort of attack?"

"Do you usually ask this many questions?" he said harshly and grimaced, the sudden hostility making a sharp jab in his head.

Eva watched as he flinched and she bit down on her tongue, _why the hell was he having an attack?_ That thought was looming around in her mind, _why the hell was he alone?_ That one worried her the most. She licked her lips nervously and sighed, "Look…just rest, I'll head out anyways." She said softly, he was probably feeling like shit, and her being there wasn't letting him get any rest.

"Wait." Tyler looked up, he didn't want her to leave just yet, "Um…would you like a drink?" He held the Gatorade bottle out, Eva quirked a brow and shook her head; Tyler looked down slowly, as he fiddled with the bottle.

Eva looked at him slowly, eyeing him slightly before sighing heavily, this caused him to look up at her. "Look, I'll stay here till you pass out, as soon as you do, I'm out." She looked at him sternly. He simply grinned and nodded, pulling the sheets out from under him as he wiggled his way under them, he looked back at her.

"Eva-"

"I'm not reading you a story or giving you a goodnight kiss." She said flatly, Tyler laughed softly and shook his head. The corner of her lip twitched into an almost smile and Tyler grinned softly.

"I just wanted to thank you again…for what you did." He gave her a curt nod and she shrugged.

"My brother has asthma problems…I had to learn to handle that sort of stuff." She said simply and ran her fingers along the sheets, her fingers froze and Tyler's brows furrowed. "Good God, I'm sitting on Reid Garwin's, bed!" She screamed silently and jumped off the bed; she shuddered and walked over the desk chair, kicking her feet up to rest then on the foot of Tyler's bed.

"He's not that disgusting." Tyler chuckled softly.

Eva merely shrugged as she observed her nails, "You should get some rest…" he simply looked at her, she quirked a brow, "Like now…" She quirked a brow at him, Tyler sighed and rested on his side, his back to Eva.

"Bossy bitch." Tyler had grumbled under his breath, Eva rolled her eyes and spun in the chair, sucking her cheeks in as she let her head fall back. She waited a few minutes before looking over at the still body on the bed. Eva sighed in relief as she stood up, brushing the imaginary dust off her skirt as she leaned forward, the blue eyes hidden behind the lids.

"Thank God." She sighed and grabbed his Gatorade, sticking her tongue out at the sleeping form as she walked out the door, shutting it quietly as she tip toed down the hall, quickly flying down the stairs as the bell rang and the students were released.

* * *

**Lame ending of the chapter, I KNOW! Sorry, i was just frustrated at the moment i was finishing and yeah got this. Extremely sorry =[ the others will be better, honest, i wont write in a pissy mood, unless Eva's in one...or such...heehee**

**And once again, at least review or fave the story, either one of both is awesome =] although reviews are cooler, since i like replying to them =]] gives me a chance to figure out what you peoples like and such...so yeah, stopping the rambling =/**


	3. Here It Goes Again

* * *

**Anywho, chapter three, i believe? Heh that kinda rhymed. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews lovelies, any questions dont be afraid to ask! leave it in a review and i'll reply. ALSO im kinda doing the thing, any characters you'd like to see more of, or maybe insert yourself? *shrugs* I did it with another story. If you do want a guest appearance, PM me details, we dont need creepy people knowing what you look like .**

* * *

Tyler rested his hip against the pool table, he didn't know why he decided to come out tonight, the day before was still on his mind. He blinked slowly, looking around the bar, but not really looking.

His lips pursed slightly as Reid talked shit to Abbot, he almost rolled his eyes as the brunette took the bait, everything was always in a constant pattern here and it irritated the hell out of him. A heavy sigh escaped him, Reid's hand clamped down on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Testy, aren't we?" Reid laughed and grabbed the pool stick from Tyler's hand, getting into position as he was set to break the game. Tyler's palms rested against the edge, his mind just wasn't in the game today. The chill was sent through his spine, his eyes narrowing on the blonde whose eyes were diverted down at the table.

He looked over to where Caleb was sitting with Sarah, Pogue and Kate, the older boy's shoulder were tense as well. He didn't even want to be within the same vicinity of either boy's at the moment.

_It's always the same bullshit, with those two._

He knew he was channeling Caleb's anger, he didn't mean to, as much as he tried to stay out of their waves, it was almost magnetized to him.

"Well, well, he lives." Tyler's eyebrows furrowed as he turned around, meeting the intense hazel eyes from a few days back. "Stalking me already, Tyler?" He watched as she sipped her beer, the uninterested look on his face.

"No." He finally spoke and snapped out of the daze he was in, "Um…just here with the boys." He simply shrugged, his tone was dull, bored.

Eva's eyes softened in concern as she looked at the blonde accusingly, "Want a drink?" She signaled to the bar, her hand fisted in her jacket.

Tyler glanced down at her apparel and smirked slightly, "Didn't feel like dressing up?" The words slipped out of his mouth and he regretted them as the slight anger filled her eyes.

"Not every girl that goes to Spenser's dresses like a whore, Simms." Eva hissed and Tyler couldn't animate himself to apologize, he simply nodded and sighed. He was expecting to feel the anger hit him any second, when it didn't; he blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Are you angry?" He felt stupid asking, but usually he would have been tasting the anger on his tongue.

Her nostrils flared as her eyes narrowed slightly, "No, I'm fucking peachy." She scowled slightly and her eyes darted to the side, Tyler followed her gaze, she was looking at a group of girls as they watched them intently. "Whatever, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She mumbled and walked back in the direction she came from.

"Girl troubles?" He heard the blonde behind him, Tyler turned around and quirked a brow, "She was a virgin, wasn't she? Their so damn clingy, I don't even bother with them anymore." He watched Reid mutter and Tyler's fists clenched slightly.

"It's not like that, man." He tried speaking through clenched teeth, his neck muscles were aching as they were still tense from his usage.

"Was she any good? I mean…" He watched as Reid tilted his head and looked after her, "She's easy on the eyes." Reid smirked, "Though I'd rather see her in a cute little mini skirt-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Tyler snapped as he bent down to Reid's level, his bright eyes now hard as he stared at the blond. "She isn't like that, she isn't one of those bitches." He seethed, he really wasn't mad at Reid for saying that, he just needed to get the anger out before it suffocated him.

"Calm down, Ty. It's a joke, damn." Reid looked at Tyler warily before returning back to his game. Tyler pressed a shaky hand to his forehead and leaned against the pool table. He rubbed his temples and took a deep breath, the anger was simmering and for that he was grateful for. "I bet you an extra hundred that I can make this combo shot." His eyes snapped open at Reid's voice.

"Deal, there's no way you can make the shot, Garwin." He rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the situation and pushed himself off the table. The chill crept over his spine and he turned around, ready to diffuse anything that happened between Reid and Aaron.

Right on time, the shove was given out and Tyler caught Reid and glared at Aaron, he couldn't hear the speaking anymore, his heartbeat was in his ears. He has stepped out, the snow crunched under his shoes as they stepped out.

"You don't fucking get it, Abbott? No matter what you do, We're always going to kick your ass at pool, so just accept it and move the **fuck** on." He seethed and stood in front of the brown haired boy, the anger spewing out his eyes blazing blue eyes, he wasn't in the mood for this, not now or will he ever be up for it again.

"This isn't over, Simms. You and your gay lover, this is far from over." Aaron snapped and walked off towards the bar, shoving Tyler's shoulder roughly.

"Baby boy? What the hell's gotten into you?" Reid let out a snort of laughter at the furious expression on Tyler's face.

"Stop fucking calling me that! We're not kids anymore, Reid. It was cute then, it's damn annoying now!" He yelled and threaded his fingers in his hair as he walked further down, towards the kegs.

"Ba-Tyler?" Reid's tone was cautious now as he approached the younger brunette.

"What the hell were you thinking, Reid?!" Caleb's voice interrupted him, Tyler's hands dropped to his sides in defeat.

"It was just a shot, they were asking for it!" Reid yelled back, Tyler didn't need to turn around to understand what was happening. He shut his eyes and focused on taking a deep breath, his heartbeat was picking up as the flying objects crashed to the ground.

The air thickened around him as he struggled to maintain calm, his hands gripped the fence in front of him. His eyes pricked at the struggle, "Stop it." He said weakly and shook his head.

"Like hell I am! He's always up my ass." Reid snarled and sent a blast of power at Caleb.

"If you weren't so careless I wouldn't have to! Your ascending in three days, Reid! After that you're good as dead!" Caleb roared and used to blast Reid back, Tyler choked and turned around, his eyes widening as his chest was constricted.

"Tyler?!" Pogue was the first to notice; he ran towards him and held the blue eyed boy up as he almost collapsed. "What the hell is going on?" He brushed the dark hair from Tyler's face and looked at him frantically.

Tyler couldn't form the words as his hand clenched around Pogue's leather clad arm. His eyes looked at him frantically, his vision blurred slightly, he shook his head quickly, instead of helping it made the dizziness take over.

"Tyler?!" He looked around slowly, trying to figure out where the voice came from when he looked into hazel ones.

"Pogue?" he said weakly and let his head fall back, meeting the cold steel from the fence as he shut his eyes slowly.

* * *

**O.O....poor Ty..*pats his head* My Tyler muse likes reviews, so make him happy so he can give me chapters. BTW if you catching on it switches from Tyler to Eva's P.O.V I've decided that im not doing a romantic. HA! *punches air* Right on! You must LET me know when it gets fluffy, me no likey fluffy**


	4. Here It Goes Again, Again

* * *

**Chapter 4! Heehee, thanks for the reviews, you guys are all awesome =] *hands out mini Tyler's* This is simply part two of the Nicky's event, Eva's POV cause Ty did kind of go X__X lol. =] Hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

Eva's face was furious as she walked back to her table, "Eva, are you alright?" she got a glare at Marcella and downed her beer. "Okkkay." Eva rolled her eyes and walked back over to the bar.

"I need another beer." She smiled sweetly at Nicky whose face was still as expressionless as the day she met the overgrown bald man. She grinned as he placed the frothy cup in front of her, her tongue darted out to lick her lips in anticipation as she walked over to the table again.

"So what happened?" Marcella twirled her finger in her ponytail as she looked at Eva worriedly.

Eva snorted and quirked a brow at her friend, "Nothing, I just don't like interrupting the butt buddies over there." She tilted her head signaling to Reid and Tyler.

Marcella's worried expression dropped as she rolled her eyes and grinned, "Their not gay, trust me…Reid Garwin is far from gay." Marcella had licked her lips and smirked.

"Oh! Gross, last thing I want know is about your little rendezvous with the walking STD." Eva scowled, her mood had gone sour. She heard the typical yelling from the arguing that emitted from the pool tables.

Eva rolled her eyes as she glanced over there, her eyes staying on the dark haired teen. "That's just Reid's cover." Eva grinned at Marcella's glare and took a sip of her beer, leaning back in her seat.

"Maybe we should go check that out…" Marcella muttered and Eva looked at her in disbelief, "What?"

"We shouldn't do anything, except stay here and relax…plus, Tall, dark and handsome is going to handle it, like always." Eva shrugged and returned to drinking from her cup.

Marcella scrunched her nose and shook her head, "No…something's wrong." Eva glanced at her friend and shook her head.

"Abbott's just being a prick, he and Reid are just going to scrap it up, just relax Marcella." Eva grumbled and ran a hand through her tresses. As much as Eva protested, she had the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, when she had approached Tyler, he had the same darkened eyes from their little bathroom incident.

"Eva…" Marcella whispered as she grabbed Eva's hand, her green eyes darted up to her friend and she furrowed her brows. Marcella signaled to Abbott, who came in red faced.

"What?" Eva turned back to her and shook her head slightly, "He's always like that after a fight." Marcella glared at her and Eva sighed. "I don't want to go out there." Eva whined and crossed her arms.

"Just go peek at the door!" Marcella shoved her chair, causing Eva to grunt a response.

"You're such a bossy bitch." Eva muttered under her breath and got up, walking over to the back door, she licked her lips slowly and peeked through a crack, her eyebrows furrowed as she watched Pogue hold Tyler up.

Her mouth parted, _he's having another attack…_, and Eva didn't know whether or not she should just let the guys handle this, but by their reaction, they didn't know what to do.

She pushed through the door and ran towards them, "Tyler?!" She shoved Pogue aside and brushed the dark strands of hair away from his face. When he mumbled and passed out she cursed and held his head up.

"Who the hell are you?"

Eva turned her head to glare at Reid, "That doesn't matter now; we have to get him back to the dorms." She hissed and slung his arm around her shoulders. Reid was at the other side, supporting most of his weight as they walked around the building.

When they reached the hummer, Caleb's big hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her back, "We can handle it from here." His tone was low and serious, causing her to narrow her eyes at him.

"Like hell you can, it's your idiots' fault he's like this!" She snapped and Reid turned around to glare at her this time.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He stepped towards her, she swallowed and was tempted to step back, but stayed planted. The anger at the accusation was apparent in the blond boy's eyes.

"This isn't the first time he had this kind of attack." She said through clenched teeth, her eyes moved back to the hummer, watching Pogue place Tyler in. "We'll talk about this later, he needs to go back."

Reid was unsatisfied with the answer, his jaw clenched as he turned around and walked back to the hummer, Eva resisted the urge to hit him in the back of the head and followed behind him.

Caleb grabbed her shoulder again; Eva turned around and watched as he shook his head, "We'll handle it from here." His voice ran with finality.

Eva's eyes narrowed and she stepped towards him, "If he's hurt…" She trailed off and swallowed, she clenched her jaw as her eyes blazed. "I'm holding you responsible." She actually wanted to say that she'd hunt him down and hurt him in return, but she decide it would be best not to anger the tall scary man.

She watched as he walked past her and got in the hummer, the four boys taking off. Eva smirked to herself, "I'm not that easy to get rid of!" She called out to the darkness and jogged back to the bar, her hand latching around Marcella's arm. "I need my keys."

"You were drinking." She said plainly and shook her head.

"Damnit Marcella!" Eva growled and shoved her hand in Marcella's pocket, grabbing her keys and walking outside, hearing the running steps behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Eva pressed her finger to her own lips, signaling Marcella to remain quiet.

"I'm heading back to the dorms." She answered simply and opened the car door, only to have it grabbed my Marcella, she rolled her eyes and sat in the seat, people were either grabbing her, her body parts or things that belong to her, she was starting to get very irritated.

"I'm coming with you."

Eva snorted, "No you're not…I'm meeting someone." She gave Marcella a sly smile and shut the door roughly.

"Eva…"

Eva smiled softly at her friend; these were minutes that were being wasted. "Don't worry, I'll go right back to the dorm when I'm done." Marcella backed away from the car, defeated. Eva quickly started the car and pulled out of the parking, pressing her foot down on the gas as she took off towards the school.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as her fingers were gripping the steering wheel. She had managed to park in the dorms section and quickly got out, scrambling towards the door and climbing up the stairs.

She peeked around and struggled to remember his dorm number; she stared at the floor and stopped. Eva slowly neared a door and pressed her ear against it gently. She couldn't hear anything, she wasn't sure if that was something good or bad.

The door was pulled open and she stood there, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. "You should really make your steps quieter." Reid spoke softly.

Eva blinked and her eyes darted to the room, Reid had stepped out of the way. "Thanks." Eva spoke softly as she stepped into the room. Her hazel eyes met the unmoving form on the bed. She bit her lip and stepped forward, finding that she had actually ran to the bed.

Reid had thrown himself on his own bed resting on his side as he watched her. "So how come he hasn't told me?"

Eva pulled the chair next to Tyler's bed and sat on it, keeping her eyes on the dark haired teen. "I don't think he's told anyone, I mean…the only reason I knew was because-"

"I wasn't talking about that." Reid smirked and Eva looked at him curiously, "Come on, I know you and Baby boy have a thi-"

"NO." Eva's face blanched as she stared at the blond teen incredulously.

"Then-"

"Before you opened that big trap of yours, as I was saying…" She sighed and pulled her knees into her chest. "I found him in the bathroom, he looked like he was about to just drop dead…" Eva turned her eyes onto Reid as she continued telling him what happened, watching his eyes widen slightly.

After she explained everything that had happened, she let out a big sigh. "You shouldn't be here in the morning." Reid muttered and lied flat on his back.

"Why?" Eva looked at him shocked.

"Caleb and Pogue are stopping by to check on him…" Reid shrugged; Eva scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't care if you spend the night, just make sure you're not here when they get here." He snapped and pulled the covers over himself; Eva bit her lip and leaned back in the chair, her eyes staying on Tyler's form as she shut her eyes for a brief second.

She jolted awake when her feet fell out from under her, she cracked her eyes open slightly, seeing the light spill in through the window. Eva groaned softly and stood up, popping her joints. She sighed softly and walked over to Tyler's bed, stooping down to brush the dark strands of hair from his face.

She shook her head and stood up, walking over to the door as she slipped out of the dorm, pulling her hood up as she shoved her hands in her pocket and jogged down the stairs, catching a glance of Pogue and Caleb making their way up.

* * *

**Anyways, yeah it's a filler chapter i guess *shrugs* Hope you enjoyed =] i like working on baby boy....i mean with baby boy . Heh...until the next installment! *disappears with dramatic music*  
**


	5. Bruised Noses and Bruised Ego's

* * *

**Chapter 5! Heehee, thanks for the reviews & Alerts, you guys are all awesome =] Sorry about the lateness, but the RPG site had kept me busy as well as preparing for school =]. It's 7:50pm at the moment and i'm dreading going back. This is a mixed P.O.V chapter, hopefully you'll catch onto where the switch is. I'll be working on chapters while in class so hopefully i'll have more up quicker  
**

* * *

Tyler's eyes swept over the classroom, he sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, pushing it out of his face as he kept his head down. "You okay?"

_53_, the total amount of times they had asked him if he was okay since classes started. Tyler nodded slowly, he didn't even want to bother answering the question as he looked at his blonde friend.

None of the sons' risked leaving Tyler alone, ever since the night at Nicky's a few days back, they had kept their eyes on him and their guards up. His blue eyes zeroed in on the small brunette seated a few rows in front of him.

He grimaced and rubbed his face, so far each encounter he had with Eva, he was sick or passed out. Reid had told him that she had spent the night watching over him, but when Tyler had awoken, she was nowhere to be seen.

The bell had rung, jolting him out of his thoughts as they stood up, quickly flanking in line as they made their way down the steps. He kept his eyes trained on her as he followed behind her. "Where the hell are you going?"

Tyler turned around and looked at Reid, his eyes widened slightly. Tyler turned around to find that the brunette had melted in with the crowd. "Fuck." He sighed and ran a hand over his chin. "Nothing…let's just get to class and get this over with."

Tyler shoved his hands in his blazer and followed after Reid, he groaned at the kink he had in his neck and brought his hand up to rub the tense muscles. "We have practice today." Reid looked down at his friend.

"I don't think I'm up for it." Tyler said simply and walked into the classroom, leaving Reid at the door, looking at him weirdly.

The class had droned on, the tense feeling increasing in Tyler as he squirmed in his chair and looked over at the clock, praying for it to ring already. He didn't manage to catch the homework that was assigned as soon as the soothing ringing filled the area.

"Baby boy?" Tyler turned around and narrowed his eyes slightly at Caleb, the older boy shook his head and waved him off for the moment. "I'll talk to you at practice."

Tyler turned around and walked out, snorting slightly as he rolled his eyes. Everything was suddenly irritating to him, he sighed softly and kept walking down the hall.

"Hey." He stumbled slightly, hearing the soft voice behind him.

He turned around slowly, looking her over as she leaned against the wall, "Hi…" he said cautiously, unsure if she was actually there or if he was losing his mind.

She pushed herself off the wall and watched as her white teeth caught her bottom lip. "Are you feeling better?" She said slowly, the uncertainty in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Yeah." Tyler stood there, his hands in his pocket as she nodded slowly, "You going to the practice today?"

He watched as Eva opened her mouth and shook her head, "Swimming isn't really my thing…I'm not one to ogle guys walking around in barely anything." She kept her eyes down as she scratched the back of her head.

"That's a rarity here." Tyler snorted and Eva looked up at him, an amused expression on her face. "Uhm…you want to hang out for a bit-"

"Look…I helped you out twice, doesn't make us friends." She scoffed and stood up straight, "Sorry Simms, but…" she merely shrugged and walked past him. Tyler stared at where she once was standing and shook his head.

Eva's heart was beating erratically as she continued walking down the hall. She cursed at herself for being an idiot. Tyler had just asked her to hang out and she just denied him!?

Eva walked over to Marcella's locker and pouted slightly as she banged her head on the metal. "I'm an idiot." Eva pouted again and sniffled slightly.

"Tell me something that isn't publicly kno-OW!" Eva glared at Marcella who was now rubbing her arm. "Kidding…jeez." Marcella scoffed softly and shut her locker. "What did you do now to earn the idiot title?"

Eva pressed her back against the locker and looked over at Marcella and pouted again, "He asked me to hang out and I told him we weren't friends…" Eva groaned and let her head fall back, banging it against the cold metal.

"Winters!" She turned her head and saw Reid walking down the hall, heading right towards her.

"Oh fuck! Marcella hid me." Eva ducked behind Marcella and looked at her wide eyed.

"In here." Marcella had thrown Eva across the hall, she stumbled into the room and caught her fall on a nearby table.

"Jesus, be any more gentle?" Eva grumbled and straightened herself up, looking around the classroom. She walked further in and jumped when the door burst open. "Damnit, Marcella!" She hissed and held a hand to her chest.

"Hush…" Eva looked at Marcella like she was crazy. "Look, Reid wanted to know if you knew where Tyler was."

Eva blinked and stared at Marcella, "You. Are. An. Idiot." Eva said slowly and walked out of the classroom, smashing her nose into Reid's chest. "FUCK!" Eva whimpered and stomped her foot as she covered her nose. "You idiotic, man whore, son of a bitch, you-you-you sasquatch!"

Marcella blinked as she looked at the brunette. "Eva…are you okay?"

Eva growled and shook her head, "I think I just bruised my nose." She sighed and looked up at the blond, an amused expression on his face that only added to anger and the desire to smack it off. "What do you want after you just assaulted me, what more could you want?!"

Reid grinned down at the brunette before leaning against the wall, "I'm inviting you to Nicky's...after what happened there before, we never got to thank you helping us with Ty-"

"I didn't help, you guys handled it just fine." Eva cut him off before stepping out into the hall, the jogging steps behind her, made her anger bubble as she held her hand over her nose and kept walking. "Listen...Reid, i'm not sure if you know this, but when someone walks away from you, that means they want to get away...from you. Not for you to chase after them."

"Listen...Eva, i'm not sure if you know this, but when someone walks away, that only makes me want to go after them." he answered easily.

"You know, Reid. I'm starting to not believe all the rumors about your dyed hair, you're as stupid as you look." Eva turned the corner as they headed towards the dorm wings.

"Or maybe i'm not stupid as all and your just a stubborn bi-they think this isn't my real hair color?!" Eva rolled her eyes at the blond's antics and continued walking as they took the stairs and walked up.

"You should turn around, we're heading to the girl's dorms." Eva sang as she jogged up the steps, suddenly holding the end of her skirt to her legs.

"Relax, i'm not going to go pervy Tom on you." Reid chuckled and came up beside her, holding open the door to the dorm hall, "And i'm not turning around, not until you agree, i mean Baby boy wants you there, you can piss off Caleb with the rest of us-"

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you guys, i have no desire to be anywhere near any of you." She snapped and took a calming breath. "It's better off if we just leave things the way they were before this all happened, understood?" Her green eyes blazed slightly before they dulled, turning into a dark, dull green. "If you have nothing else to say, i'd like you to please leave me alone." she hissed and slammed the hall door, stomping down the dimly lighted hall.

* * *

**BUahaha Eva's a bitch . but she has her reason...i think, i dont know, my muse is bipolar sometimes, anyways, next chapter will be Eva's...entirely, a day in the life of Eva Winters', that's right, a peek into her homelife, tada! lol goodnight all!**


	6. Shopping and Unappreciated Sarcasm

* * *

**Chapter 6! Heehee, thanks for the reviews & Alerts, you guys are all awesome =] Sorry about the lateness, just started school this week, Ew i know. Anyways, this is just a chapter that kind of ended up with Ty and Blondie in it...it wasn't supposed to be them though,i just thought since Tyler had most of the chapters, and Reid only appeared, like what, two times? I thought i might have fun with him =] anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

The bright orange covers were wrapped around her frame as she tossed and turned slightly, her green eyes opening tiredly, the day before had completely drained her and left a nice purple spot on her nose. Eva squeezed her eyes shut as she willed herself to be pulled back into the dream Johnny Depp was starring in.

"Eva!" She jumped slightly, poking her head out from the covers, she spotted the familiar blonde head that was standing at the door, "Charlie said to wake up and Momma's sick again…"

Eva sat up, resting her elbow on her knee as she pushed the unruly golden brown locks out of her way. "Tell Charlie I'll be down in a few."

She spoke softly, watching her little sister of 6 shut the door. Michelle, or Mickey as she preferred to be called, was the last of the Winters children, ever since Eva's mother had gotten sick after the birth, Eva and her older brother had somehow managed to raise the small blonde girl.

Eva groaned and fell back in the orange material, wrapping it around herself one more time, she sighed and stood up, her steps padding slightly as she walked into the kitchen, her hazel eyes moving over the male figure that was now seated at the kitchen table.

"Hey Evangeline…have a nice week?" Eva's eyes instantly narrowed at her full name and the sarcastic tone in her brothers voice.

They may have been closer at one point in their childhood, but recently, they've been at each other's throat for no absolute reason, Charlie liked to make her life hell and Eva enjoyed beating the crap out of him for doing so.

"Cut the shit and what's for breakfast?" she muttered and yawned into her hand, the leftover tiredness washing over her again.

"Well, you can either starve…or make yourself something." Charlie shrugged, standing up and placing his dishes in the sink. Eva rolled her eyes and shouldered him roughly as she walked over to the fridge as she grabbed a few things and tapped her lips, keeping her head in the refrigerator.

"Thou shalt not weigh more than thy refrigerator." Charlie sang as he pushed by her, Eva stumbled and glared at the back of his head as he walked down the hall, she sighed and quickly made herself a omelet, seating herself at the table as she eat quietly. After she had finished, Eva had quickly washed her dishes, jogging back up the wooden stairs to her room, dropping herself back on the covers.

She couldn't seem to get her mind off of Garwin and Simms, those two had crept under her skin and it was something she didn't enjoy. Not one bit.

Eva quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a red and grey thermal before slipping her feet into her warm black boots. "Chucky…I'm heading out." the barely audible grunt seemed to carry slowly towards her ears and she nodded slowly before stepping out, the hardened snow crunching under foot.  
_  
I can't wait for all this to be gone_

If it was one thing Eva hated, it was cold, anything cold sent her hair on end and made her irritated. She opened the door to her car, hearing the 'The Kill' come in through her speakers as she started the car and pulled out.

Driving into town, she pulled into the drug store, needing to stack up on a few things before heading back to the dorms for the week. She brushed the windblown snow from her hair and glanced around, grabbing a small basket and heading down the aisles.

Her eyes landed on the Excedrin headache pills and she quickly reached for it, placing it in her basket. "Well looky here." Eva jumped at the voice and turned around, the icy pair of eyes that seemed to fit in with the weather were staring at her amused.

"Garwin…" she nodded curtly and looked at the person next to him, Eva fought the smile that was threatening to come to her face as she cleared her throat, "Tyler."

"What are you doing here?" Reid tilted his head slightly as he shoved his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Shopping…" she glanced at him warily before turning back to the shelves.

"Hey Tyler, mind grabbing our stuff back there?" Reid had licked his lips, Eva rolled her eyes and kept her eyes on the shelves, feeling him behind her. He leaned in slightly, his lips dangerously close to her ear. "When are you going to let him down and tell him that your pining for me?"

Eva elbowed him roughly and kept her stride, "Never, I'm not into you, Garwin." she sighed tiredly and tried to control the erratic heartbeat in her chest, he made her nervous and it was something that only added to her irritation.

"Baby, you're…my type of girl….it's only natural that you want me, you don't have to hide it." his fingers moved over her arm, Eva's eyes snapped up to his and she turned around to face him.

"Reid…I'm not your type….I'm-"

"Bi? We can work around that, I don't mind throwing in another girl." the cocky smirk was on his face as he winked down at her.

"No…I was going to say, I'm not inflatable…but you just made me too disgusted to even consider talking to you now." Eva turned around and walked into the other aisle.

"You know, I was thinking-"

"Ha! That must have been one lonely thought." The corner of her mouth twitched upward, she might not have liked Garwin, but messing around with him would always lift her spirits.

"Funny…real funny Winters. Anyways, I was thinking and I read this book, it said that men are from mars and women are from venus, which-"

Eva cut in again, turning around to keep her gaze steady on him, "Garwin…Men are from Earth. Women are from Earth. Deal with it." letting out a sigh of exasperation, she turned around and kept moving down the aisle, hearing his steps behind her. "When are you-"

"Shut up will you?" Reid snapped.

Eva smirked slightly, "Oh I'm sorry, Your Highness, should I get you your coffee and tea now?" the sarcasm dripping from her voice as she rolled her eyes. Eva glanced over her shoulder, meeting the chilling gaze that he kept on her, "Nothing is more discouraging than unappreciated sarcasm." she sighed and faced forward, the grin on her face as she grabbed a few more things and headed towards the cashier. She heard a slight chuckle that was covered over by a cough.

"Sorry." Tyler grinned and kept his eyes down as she looked over at him oddly, she let out a short laugh and paid for her things.

"Winters." Reid called out in one last attempt as she had opened the store doors. He sauntered towards her and grinned, "There has to be something I can only provide for you."

Eva would have said that she was shocked at the fact that he sounded almost intelligent, but the underlying motive for that sentence made a sweet smile come to her face. "Garwin, sometimes I do need what only you can provide." her fingers brushed against his hand as she bit her lip.

"Yeah?" he quirked a brow, the smirk on his face as he looked down at her.

"Yup…you're absence." she gave him a sweet smile, ignoring the glare that came to his eyes as she walked out the door, "See you at school!" she grinned slightly, hearing the laughter that came from Tyler.

Eva glanced over her shoulder once and caught his gaze, the genuine smile appeared on her face as she nodded slightly and got in her car, driving back home as she grinned like a fool the entire way.

* * *

**Meh, not my best i think, hope you enjoyed, back to school in the next chapter! Whooo! and it's Tyler's chapter lol, so i have to wake up my Ty muse. Reviews and things help! He enjoys those. Anyways, thanks for reading, until next time - Z  
**


	7. Silent Challenge?

* * *

**Chapter 7! Heehee, thanks for the reviews & Alerts, you guys are all awesome =] My Tyler muse was random and gave this to me earlier than planned...so enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Can you believe that?!" Tyler grinned slightly, the whole fiasco at the store had left a permanent grin on his handsome face, but along with it, was Reid's annoyance. The boy actually felt rejected, which was something that Reid Garwin knew, but Tyler never actually felt it.

"She got under your skin, huh?" Tyler mused carefully as he looked over the blond son, the slight anger trickled through his veins. Reid didn't know about Eva until after Tyler, surely Reid wasn't that blind to how Tyler was around her?

Then again…Reid Garwin always got what he wanted, even if it was what Tyler wanted.

_No._

Not this time, Tyler straightened up as they entered the classroom, "Can't believe you're bent out of shape by that, didn't know Reid Garwin's feelings could get hurt." He muttered, ignoring the annoyed look Reid had sent him.

"I'm not 'bent out of shape', it's just frustrating." Reid growled and jogged up the steps, Tyler held back the urge to roll his eyes at his blond friend and simply followed after him.

He sat down next to him, the bell rang and the students slowly filed in, she came in and Reid had tensed at his side. "Bent out of shape." Tyler snickered and Reid glared.

"I'll show you how bent I am." Reid muttered and stood up, quickly walking over to the next aisle, sliding into Rosa Mitchell, the same girl Reid had been catching up with all summer long, the girl had a sort of obsession over him, Reid had managed to avoid her thus far, until now.

Tyler grinned victoriously, seeing him smooch the other girl on the lips, his blue eyes moved over the classroom, his eyebrows furrowed slightly when he noticed just how tense Caleb was.

Tyler focused in on the son, the tension and nervousness washing over him, his heartbeat picked up slightly and his phone vibrated in his pocket, sending him flying almost a mile in the air.  
_  
Stare any harder at Danvers nd people might jump 2 conclusions - **E**_

Tyler grinned slightly, glancing up to meet her bright hazel eyes before she looked back towards the front of the class. He took a deep breath and paused…_why didn't he feel Caleb's tension anymore?_

For a test, he glanced over at the brown haired teen and focused once again, the same emotions almost drowning him. He sharply looked over at Eva and it all disappeared.

_What the hell?_

"Mr. Simms, what is so interesting about Ms. Winthrop? Please inform us." Tyler paled slightly, had he really been staring at her _that _shocked? He opened his mouth and paused, Eva had turned in her seat, giving him an amused look and he seemed to still in his seat.

"Um…" he glanced over at Reid, who wasn't seated next to him anymore. He cursed and glanced around, his eyes resting on the blond. Reid was giving him a cocky smirk, tapping his fingers along his lip as he also awaited Tyler's answer.

"Mr. Simms?"

Tyler threw the teacher an annoyed look and sighed, "Nothing professor…"

"If that's it for disruptions, I'll continue with my lesson." Tyler nodded slightly and wanted to disappear in his seat. The class dragged on into the next one, this time, Reid was now sitting next to him.

"What was all that about?" He whispered harshly.

"What was what?" Tyler kept his eyes trained on his pen as it moved along the paper, refusing to meet the other boy's gaze.

"In class, why were you staring at Eva? I didn't know you liked her." Reid's sneered and Tyler's hand clenched around his pen.

"I don't like her… not like that…she's just…someone that was there for me when I needed someone, when you weren't there." Tyler said sharply and the conversation ended. God, did they sound like a bickering couple.

"She's hot." Reid commented and Tyler glared slightly.

"She hates your guts." that sentence made a smirk come to Tyler's face.

"A fine line between love and hate my friend." Reid patted Tyler's shoulder and the conversation died down again, Tyler was mulling that thought over in his head, _how true it was. _

His parent's, they had claimed to be so in love, in his father's final years, they could barely stand the sight of each other, how easily their love quickly turned to hate, wouldn't it be able to do the opposite? The only reason they had ever stayed together was because of him and when his father died, his mother seemed to break out of her shell, becoming the person she once was…before he was born.

She was rarely home, only for big holidays and his birthday, that's about it, anything more than that would be asking too much from her. Besides her, the others were the only family he actually had.

"You going to sit there all day long?" Tyler glanced up at Reid and shook his head, standing up, they quickly walked out of the classroom and made their way to the cafeteria, grabbing their food and sitting down at their designated table, the same one they'd claimed their freshman year.

He smirked slightly, how long ago that all seemed, how nervous he felt that first year, the need to want to impress anyone, all he had to do was say his name and people were immediately throwing themselves at the floor for him.

"Your quiet again." Reid commented and glanced at him sideways, taking a bit of his fries. Tyler glanced up at Caleb and Pogue who were talking away again.

"Just thinking." He shrugged and glanced around, the corners of his mouth turned up as he straightened up slightly. Eva was looking around the cafeteria room, holding her tray in one hand and her cellphone in the other. "Eva!" he waved her over, grinning slightly at the surprised look on her face.

"Tyler…hey." she waved slightly.

"Sit…please." he signaled to the seat next to Pogue, away from Reid.

"Thanks." she gave him a small smile and he grinned back.

"Pogue Parry." Pogue had extended his hand to Eva, seeing the slight look Tyler had given him.

"Eva Winthrop…and I know you all." giving a weak laugh as she opened her drink.

"So Eva…I was thinking, you should come to one of our practices." Tyler rested his elbows on the table as he leaned forward, his blue eyes moving over her face as she grinned slightly.

"Spenser's finest in Speedo's, not really my scene…but since you asked so nicely, I might reconsider." she shrugged and Tyler nodded slightly.

"Maybe after we can head to Nicky's." Reid cut in, leaning towards the girl slightly, Tyler glanced at him, meeting the challenging gaze, his lips twitched into an almost scowl.

"Yeah…save a dance for me?" Tyler turned to Eva who looked a bit flustered. He almost felt bad for her, being bombarded like this by the both of them.

"Um…I'm not sure about Nicky's…I have some stuff to attend to after school." she rubbed the back of her neck nervously and ducked her head slightly, keeping her eyes trained on her tray.

Tyler's eyes zeroed in on her, but he wasn't getting anything, _nothing at all_. "Eva…how do you feel?" His eyes widened slightly as he realized he said that aloud.

The other Sons' had looked at him like he had three heads, Caleb's gaze was serious and he knew he'd have to explain this to him.

Eva laughed nervously, "What, are you my therapist or something?"

"See, I knew there was something always wrong with you, you do see a therapist." Reid quipped in, sending the girls eyes narrowing slightly, before the devilish smirk came to her face.

"Yeah, I'm so troubled over the affair I'm having with your father, i just want to come clean about everthing." Tyler stiffened slightly, as did the other Sons', they all knew about Reid's father problems, it was mainly the reason why Reid was the way he is.

Reid sent her a chilling glare before stepping up and walking out of the cafeteria room. Tyler kept his eyes down, he was glad Reid was pissed at Eva, now he wouldn't pursue her.

"I shouldn't have said that…" Eva spoke softly, Caleb gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's no problem, he's just overemotional." Pogue chuckled slightly, it was all staged and forced, but it wasn't like she'd notice. Eva seemed to relax, making everyone else at the table breathe a bit easier.

"Tyler." his blue gaze snapped up to meet hers, "Um…I was wondering, since you seem to do so well in Government…maybe you could help me out? Mind being a tutor?" She bit her lip and Tyler grinned before nodding.

"Not at all, Library after school? Wednesday?" he offered, Eva had bit her lip again and his stomach plummeted.

"Actually, I was thinking my dorm, library isn't my scene either." she laughed and the grin on Tyler's face grew.

"Sure. I'll bring the books, you take care of the eatery?" He teased and Eva smirked and nodded.

"Definitely, so see you Wednesday?" Tyler nodded and watched as she stood up, throwing out her tray, his eyes had drifted down, watching the fluid motion her skirt made as it danced around the creamy skin of her thighs.

"Tyler!" He jumped up and looked at Pogue wide eyed. "Baby boy's finally growing up" Pogue had laughed and patted the boy's shoulder. Caleb grinned and shook his head.

"Careful Ty, she might chew you up and spit you out." Caleb jabbed and Pogue elbowed him, chuckling slightly.

"I don't think Ty would mind being chewed at...by her at least." the two boy's snickered and Tyler rolled his eyes, fighting off the blush that threatened to kill his cover.

"It's just a tutoring lesson guys." he sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"Suuuure." Pogue rolled his eyes and grinned, "Do we need to have a talk about the birds and the bee's with our youngest friend?" He taunted and Tyler scoffed.

"I know all I need to know!"

"He's right man, his best friend is Reid Garwin." Caleb smirked slightly, his brown eyes drifting back towards the door the blond had exited by. "I wonder where he went."

"He was chummy with Rosa this morning." Pogue smirked and shook his head, running a hand through his hair and picking up tray. "Let's just get this day over with man."

"Hear! Hear!" Caleb and Tyler chorused before grabbing their own trays, Pogue nudged the both of them and shook his head before dumping their trays out and the trio walked off to finish off the day's classes

* * *

**Okay...so i was thinking, i really enjoyed the whole Reid/Eva hate relationship they have, might do a Reid chapter, views? Once again, there was something about this chapter, didn't tickle my fancy... At least, i hope you all enjoyed reading it!  
**


End file.
